


Komorebi

by OwlBeDamned



Series: Soulmates AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Grand declarations, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Plant Analogies and Cat Puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlBeDamned/pseuds/OwlBeDamned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his thirteenth birthday comes, Akaashi should be elated. </p><p>Instead, he is worried. </p><p>"WWOOOAH, YOU HAVE GOT THE MOST BEAUTIFUL HUMAN BEING I HAVE EVER SEEN - NO, THE MOST BEAUTIFUL HUMAN BEING THE WORLD HAS EVER BEEN BLESSED WITH...CAN I TOUCH YOU?!"</p><p>The words are found in the smooth space between his shoulder blades, written in the messy but readable scrawl of his 'soulmate', the print dark and strangely beautiful, the letters filled with artistic loops and curls that were enchantingly unique. </p><p>And in all caps. </p><p>Akaashi was worried. Very worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Komorebi

**Author's Note:**

> komorebi 木漏れ日 (n., Japanese) - sunlight that filters through the leaves of trees

Bokuto Koutarou was utterly and completely frustrated.

All his life, he had been a hopeless romantic. That, coupled with the fact that he was a huge dreamer, led to him counting the days 'til his thirteenth birthday, when the Soulmate Marking would take place, and he would get his most important clue towards finding his soulmate and one and only true love (or multiple, if fate wanted it).

He had spent days lazily gazing up at the sky and trying to picture them (every time they looked different, but they were always beautiful to him), had spent hours devising and planning the perfect date, had read through blogs and books to try and predict his possible soulmate line (although that had already been proven impossible), had wistfully watched soulmates show their affection towards each other, had rejoiced in the fact that he and his significant other would one day create a family as warm, fun and loving as his had been and grow old together.

And what did he get for all his devotion?

Oh, _just the vaguest soulmate line ever._

He hadn't given up at first. Had he been slightly dismayed at his soulmate line the morning of his thirteenth birthday? Definitely. But he hadn't given up. No! He had become an early bird and jogged early every morning, waking up with the sun. He'd spent the past eight years of his life travelling and going on all kinds of experiences to find his person. He'd approached everybody, had boldly taken any possible hints and had done everything in his power to find the one. He had dated countless people and see if they matched him. He had tried weeding out his options and gone to hundreds of social events.

He had even used _Matcha!_ as a last resource (even though he much preferred physical interaction). It was an online dating app that had become hot in the world. You had to put in your soulmate line and make a profile. Then, the app would match you up with people around the world who could potentially be your soulmate based on your soulmate line and your personality. You could then swipe right to accept them and give them a try or swipe left to deny.

Bokuto had actually thought he'd met the one through the app. The guy had been nice and sweet, dark-haired, blue-eyed, slim ( _hot_ in turtlenecks) and with cheese-cutting cheekbones. He was an English major with a shy complexion and a love for quoting Shakespeare. Bokuto had been smitten. Four months in (the longest he'd ever lasted with anybody), he had been so convinced that he was the one for him and had been about to ask him to move in with him to live together.

Only for the guy to break up with him.

In their monthly anniversary.

Ditching him for another.

Quoting Hamlet.

_By text._

And now, dejected (and half-hungover from a night of drinking and FRIENDS), he had summoned a meeting with his friends in his favorite coffee shop to grab some grub and vent out his feelings and frustrations.

"Bro," said Kuroo empathetically, running one of his hands gently through his smooth hair as Bokuto lay in his lap, "don't be sad. I hate seeing you sad, you know that, my bro? To be honest, Suzuki was a dick. You're better off without him. But I will always be here for you. Because we're best bros, and bros support each other."

"Tell the world we're bros, bro," whined Bokuto lazily, still a little tipsy.

"Okay," said Kuroo. Then he leaned in and whispered that into the latter's ear.

"Why'd you just whisper it in my ear?"

"Because you are my whole world, bro."

" _Bro_!" said Bokuto with tears in his eye, throwing himself on Kuroo to hug him.

"Bro," said Kuroo, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

In front of them, Daichi sighed, stirring his dark coffee and chewing his syrup-dunked waffles. He looked at them warily, like a man who had seen a spectacle way too many times. He sighed, putting his fork down and looked at them, after the two had released each other from the bear-tight hug.

"Although I wished it had been expressed in different words, Kuroo is right," said Daichi soothingly. He had a strangely comforting, reassuring pressence, one of stability. Bokuto was always greatful for it. "You're much better without that guy. I never liked him anyways."

"Yoo hoo! What are you talking about? Are we dissing Suzuki-chan? Because I have a lot of material to roast that son of a bitch with!"

Oikawa dropped by next to Daichi, sitting in front of Bokuto and Kuroo, sipping on his latte, with an unnervingly devious-looking glint in his eyes and an evil smirk. He certainly was a force not to be reckoned with.

(The truth was, that he was actually drinking a Grande cinnamon dolce latte with sugary free buttery brown flavoured syrup, nonfat whipped cream, and sprinkles. The shortest order he had ever requested.

There was a good reason they had dubbed Oikawa, 'The Bane of Baristas.')

Daichi sighed. "Oikawa, we're not here to _roast_ anybody. We are here to convince Bokuto to go on with his life and forget that dirty low-life so he can be open to more opportunities."

"Aww, Dadchi, you're no fun!" teased Oikawa.

"Well, Dadchi knows best!" joked Kuroo, trying to bring Bokuto, who had slumped defeatedly against his seat, back to his usual boisterous self. It was particularly difficult though, as this breakup had struck home hard. "C'mon, Bo, cheer up. You'll find them eventually!"

"How long is 'eventually'? Because I've spent the last eight years doing so!" he groaned back.

"Eight years will be nothing when you meet them. It'll be totally worth it!" said Oikawa encouragingly. Then he snickered, turning to Kuroo. "Besides, at least you didn't offend your soulmate in your first meeting."

Kuroo scowled at him.

This was a reference to Kuroo's own soulmate line, written in the small, neat, clear and simple print of his soulmate in the skin just above of his hips. It said: **If you dare do that, I will tape your mouth and shove you out of this train.**

When they had found out, they couldn't stop teasing him about it, joking that Kuroo must have done something incredibly stupid or incredibly awful to his significant other, and that his awkward, idiot self had messed things up with his soulmate in their first encounter.

"Well," the messy-haired university student retaliated sharply, "it's not confirmed! I probably made some sort of joke, or something. Unlike _somebody_ , who definitely managed to insult and piss off their soulmate in their first try."

Oikawa scowled back.

Oikawa's own soulmate line was in the base of his back, below the smooth curve of his spine and right above his hips. It was written in broad, confident and bold strokes, organized at the same time, dark and thick: **What did you just call me?!**

"I did not!"

"Did so."

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Haha, tricked you!" smirked Oikawa, sticking his tongue out.

"Technically you tricked yourself, because you said 'did so' first!" smirked Kuroo back, sticking his tongue back.

"Did I sign up to have two friends or two kindergarteners...?" sighed Daichi.

"You two don't get to talk about it!" sighed Bokuto moodily, laying his head down on the table with a sad hum. "No soulmate line is worse than mine!"

As to make a point, he pulled tank top collar down a little to reveal his tragic soulmate line, written in the thin, classy and elegant print, just below his collarbone:

**Good morning.**

"Come on, Bokuto," said Daichi gently. "I am sure there are a lot of people out there suffering like you are, with vague and difficult soulmate lines just like you. There's no need to be so down about that."

"Mr. Scrumptious Thighs is right," Oikawa said with a nod, ignoring Daichi's scowl. "There are plenty of people out there with normal greetings and phrases like 'hello' as their soulmates. Oh! Actually, I know this guy, Moniwa, who has a friend with an _ellipsis_ as a soulmate line."

The table was quiet.

"Okay, that does suck," said Bokuto sitting back up, perking up at the idea of someone suffering as much as he was - did that make him a sadist? ... No, he didn't enjoy others suffering. He just felt relief that he wasn't alone out there.

"See? It isn't so bad," continued Oikawa. "C'mon, Kou-chan! There are better things in life to look forward to. Better foods, better drinks, better places, better _people_. Don't be dragged down by a little shit like Suzuki, who deserves to have a stick shoved up his ass."

"Language," warned Daichi.

"Come on, Mr. Scrumptious Thighs, not like you don't curse either!" teased Oikawa.

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry we're late!" exclaimed a cheerful voice, as the door chimed open and two figures came in before Oikawa could say another word.

The duo consisted of a handsome, broad, muscular, hazel-haired and hazel-eyed man with a serious face carrying a bag of something, and a red-haired man with a bright demeanor and mischievous aura, who strided in confidently. The latter plopped himself next to Oikawa, while his companion silently slipped into the seat opposite to him, next to Kuroo. He offered a nod as a greeting.

"Traffic was a horror," complained Tendou with a dramatic sigh. "And some punks thought it was a smart idea to drive into a tree. But Wakatoshi still insisted we stop by that donut shop you guys frequent so much to make up for our tardiness."

"Wow, thank you, Ushijima!" beamed Daichi.

"Ushijima, aren't you a darling!" exclaimed Kuroo. "What did you bring us-? Holy crap! You basically bought the entire store! You have the entire selection! And..." He gasped, taking out a pristinely-packaged white box with gold rimming, "my favorite! Powdered donuts with jelly filling! Ushijima would you like to be my soulmate?"

"I don't think it works like that," said Ushijima. "But you're welcome."

"Still as literal as ever, huh, Ushiwaka-chan?" said Oikawa, with a snort.

The other blinked confusedly.

"Anyways!" Tendou said, clapping his hands together. "How are you doing, Bokuto-kun?"

Bokuto groaned in response, sneaking a hand into the bag to grab a chocolate, cinnamon crumb donut. "What do you think? I loved him. I thought he was the one. And I was wrong!"

Ushijima took a glance at him and then spoke. "A farmer who plants much cotton requires several things, among them a six-month period without frost a year, ample sunshine and fairly dry conditions, and rich soil that is nutrient-filled, so that the seed can thrive. However, not always are these conditions granted, and sometimes your harvest will be lacking. Nevertheless, as a wise and diligent farmer, you must not forget that there are yet other crops out there to plant, such as peanuts, and that they may refill your soil with new nutrients and reap better results for you in the field."

"Um..." Bokuto turned quizzically to look at Tendou.

The red-haired cleared his throat. "Ah! He means that you shouldn't give up just because you had one wrong encounter, and that you are facing so much adversity because you are being tested. If you persevere, which he knows you will, you will be rewarded immensely and you will surely spend the rest of your days satisfiedly with your love. There are still many people out there who could be your soulmate; the possibilities are endless. Learn from this experience, don't repeat your mistakes, and keep looking!"

"Oh. Wow," said Bokuto. He smiled weakly at Ushijima. "Thanks, big guy!"

"No problem," he replied in his usual neutral tone.

"Even if I hate to admit it, Ushiwaka-chan is right. Get over him and use this experience to guide yourself better next time," sighed Oikawa. He turned to look at Tendou, a smirk on his face. "Anyways. Are you sure you two aren't soulmates? You're basically his translator when he uses his plant analogies."

"Nah! We're just best friends. Wakatoshi is way too nice to be my soulmate," said Tendou with a grin. "My soulmate is much saltier. And Wakatoshi's soulmate line doesn't match mine."

"How do you get his plant analogies though?" asked Daichi curiously. "Even I have trouble deciphering parts of them."

"I didn't get them at first, but when you are roommates with an agricultural science major you begin to pick pace. Think of it as learning a new language!" said Tendou.

"Agriculture is indeed a sacred art," nodded Ushijima sagely.

"Thanks all of you," sighed Bokuto. "I am really grateful for your support. But I think...I might just give up, you know? Quit the chase for a couple of years, release my pains and tensions, try to forget everything-"

" _What_? No, bro! You can't do that! You ain't a quitter! You just ain't. I know you, you aren't like that! Come on, bro, don't give up! We're all here for you. I bet they are out there, waiting to meet you and just as eager for that magical moment to come," said Kuroo encouragingly. "All you have to do is wait a little more, work a little harder, and find them!"

 

* * *

 

Six years and 364 days ago, Akaashi had begun to worry.

He hadn't wanted anything fancy for his thirteenth birthday - all he'd wanted was to sleep in and spend the day doing Netflix and chill (not _that_ chill), eating snacks and relaxing to calm the nerves he had accumulated from the previous night, which he had spent sleeplessly turning in place, sweating and thinking of what was to come.

But his parents, his mother especially, ever the socialites, would not waste an opportunity to host another of their notoriously extravagant events and had invited 100+ members of his family along with several acquaintances to a party in Akaashi's honor.

It made sense. The Akaashi family was old, grand and wealthy, believed to have branched out from royalty itself, and it had a lot of tradition and excellence to uphold. Of course a family as powerful and influential as his would not evade the chance to show off the endeavors and bright future of its eldest and only son.

And so he had spent his thirteenth birthday completely exhausted, too occupied with etiquette and preparations to actually remember what they were celebrating, and paraded by his parents through the sea of relatives and family friends, gushed over like a newborn child.

He had also been the subject to thousands of soulmate stories, particularly the one about his parents, which he had been told about for maybe a hundred million times already.

His father's soulmate line had been: **Would you mind accompanying me for brunch tomorrow?** It had been a perfect representation of how his mother was: bold, beautiful and alluring, and his father had claimed that he was as gone as dead from the moment he saw her.

Which in turn made sense, as his mother's soulmate line had been: **I had always wished to wake up in mornings next to a beautiful person...but I never expected I would spend the rest of my life with a work of art.** His mother had been charmed, the two had agreed to go to brunch together...and to Akaashi, the rest had been history.

However, even when the party ended, which was around 11 at night (relatively early - his father had some golf to play with the CEO of a successful tech company early the next morning), his soulmate line had still not appeared. His parents had consoled him, telling him it was completely normal for some people to have their soulmate lines appear late.

Until...it did.

It hadn't felt like much. Like a slight, tickling sensation, too light to be so meaningful. He had felt a pleasantly warm burn across his back, in the smooth space between his shoulder blades. He had run down to the living room shirtless, excited out of his wits, where he and his family had read his soulmate line together.

After they did that, they had been silent.

Written in the messy but readable scrawl of his soulmate, the print dark and strangely beautiful, the letters filled with artistic loops and curls that were enchantingly unique, was:

**WWOOOAH, YOU HAVE GOT THE MOST BEAUTIFUL HUMAN BEING I HAVE EVER SEEN - NO, THE MOST BEAUTIFUL HUMAN BEING _THE WORLD_ HAS EVER BEEN BLESSED WITH...CAN I TOUCH YOU?! **

In all caps.

His sister had giggled.

His mother had blinked.

His father had coughed.

"Well, dear, that's quite the...interesting soulmate you've got there!" had exclaimed his mother, the first to speak up, laughing half-nervously, half-amusedly.

"Interesting, um, yeah!" had added his father awkwardly, also laughing, as he scratched the back of his head. His lips were twisted in a small, curious smile.

"I like him!" had said Chiyo, with a grin from ear to ear. "I approve."

"How do you know it's a 'him'?" had inquired Akaashi, rolling his eyes at the latter statement.

"I just know," she had replied mysteriously, and he had chosen not to question her.

"Well, whoever it is, we support you, son," had said his mother, giving his shoulder a hearty squeeze. "It seems that they...um, _admire_ you a lot. It is nice to know that you will have a warm, loving partner to stand with you for the rest of your life."

"Yes, Mother."

"Um, yes, that's right. Your mother's right. If they cherish, take care of you sufficiently and make you happy, that's enough for us," had said his father, with a hearty nod. He then leaned into his ear, whispering. "If otherwise, I can always send our men to beat him to the pulp and throw him in an empty alley."

"That's nice to know, Father, thank you."

Later that night, Akaashi had sat on his bed, tracing the lines and letters of the soulmate line in his back. He should have been elated. He should have been excited, really. But instead, he remembered the words and felt a trickle of anxiousness run through his spine. He wanted to see this person. He wanted to find them. He wanted to get to know them. He knew he wouldn't be able to take their words off as his mind, that he would not stop worrying until he found them.

Six years and 364 days afterwards, he was still worrying.

 

* * *

 

The distinctive sound of evil cackling and comical 'YOU LOST' music filled the shop, coming from the PSP held in a certain pudding haired university student's hands. He put the device down on one of the smooth wooden counters and his shoulders slightly slumped forward in frustration.

"You have got to be kidding me," grumbled Kenma moodily. He took another bite of the apple pie he had brought with him, and although it was excellent, it still didn't make him better after losing five times in a row to the same boss.

Akaashi smirked next to him. "Shouldn't you be saying-?"

"No. Keiji, please, don't."

"-'You have _cat_ to be _kitten_ me?'"

"I hate you."

Kenma rolled his eyes at him, giving a small sigh, as Akaashi's smirk widened a little, humoured by his friend's annoyance.

Kenma was the intrapersonal type of friend and could have been seen as more withdrawn and secretive than most, but the truth was that when you began to make your way through him, he was revealed to be good-hearted, honest and always the giver of good advice, slowly opening himself in turn. It had taken Akaashi some months for Kenma to slowly start trusting him, and it had taken a few weeks more for him to finally reveal his soulmate line to him.

And since then, he had never stopped teasing him about it. Akaashi wasn't one for betraying someone's trust, but Kenma's line (and the bearer, himself, had admitted it as well) was both measures of hilarious and horrifyingly cringeworthy, so he couldn't help but make a little fun of it. Besides, the Computer Science student knew there was no harm in his jokes and puns.

The soulmate line was found in the inner side of Kenma's upper arm, just next to his right armpit, written in the slanted, thin and surprisingly neat letters of his soulmate. He usually covered it up by wearing long-sleeve shirts or by wearing his highly favored hoodies, but there was no way to cover the permanent and inevitable forever:

**Hey there, how much do we want to bet that I can charm you over with just a handful of awesome cat puns?**

From thereafter, Akaashi's occasional cat puns had never stopped.

Kenma re-started the level he was on and resumed fighting his boss, ignoring Akaashi all the while. The latter knew that Kenma had high levels of self-control, so he could either ignore someone for a few minutes (which was his current case) or entire years, but didn't pay it too much mind, as he turned back and concentrated in his textbook for his Philosophy course.

"Akaashi-kun! Are you _fur real_? Don't tell me you made another cat pun?" joked Suga, winking at them as he climbed down the stairs with a tray of freshly-made cucumber, ham and cheese sandwiches.

Sugawara-san hadn't been able to attend college, as his mother and only living relative had gotten dreadfully sick shortly after his high school graduation. Against her insistence, he had decided to not go to university (instead, he was taking an online course from a nearby community college) and had picked up several jobs until eventually scraping enough to buy the two-story building "KARASUNO FLOWERS" currently was in. To save money, he was using the first floor as his flower shop and his second floor as his living quarters. Soon, the place had become a frequent hangout rendezvous for the three of them.

"I take it back," muttered Kenma, still not looking up from his game, "I hate _both_ of you."

"Such negative feelings, Kenma!" admonished Suga cheerfully. "C'mon, don't be like that, and have one of these sandwiches to eat. It's important to eat all three meals of a day. After all - _you did eat breakfast, right_?"

"Yes, mother." An eyeroll.

"Kenma is right in that area though, Suga-san," pointed out Akaashi. "You do have quite a...nurturing nature."

Suga gave a little laugh. "I suppose. I didn't even realize it was 'motherly' until one of my old team members mentioned it. My mama was always sickly, so I had to help around the house a lot with domestic stuff...and before I knew it, I was baking things and weaving scarves for everybody!" He paused and looked out of a window, a dreamy, distracted smile forming on his features. "But I do think my soulmate will appreciate it."

Suga-san's soulmate line was in the back of his neck and he wore it proudly, going out in fresh t-shirts and short clothes without the fear of it being seen, despite some people taking it as something extremely private. Although it was occasionally wrapped around behind a stylish blue or silver scarf, the words, written in neat, long and professional-looking font, was: **I deeply apologize for having you take care of my son all day - how can I make it up to you?**

"I never expected you to be soulmates with someone who already had children," admitted Akaashi, eating one of the sandwiches.

Suga laughed. "Me neither! But well, I've always loved children."

Kenma put his PSP down after finally beating his boss and grabbed a sandwich, nibbling on it as he listened to the ongoing flow of conversation, his golden eyes analyzing the situation carefully.

"So, Akaashi, what are you thinking of doing for your birthday?" asked Suga, changing the conversation topic. "It is tomorrow! You're almost 20 years old!"

Akaashi sighed. "As always, my parents want to host another large party for me, even though I insisted I wanted to do something casual this year. What's worse is that they are making it a masquerade ball."

"No doubt wanting to spice up your love life," commented Kenma.

"You have no idea. They're even worse than Suga-san," sighed Akaashi in exasperation, rubbing his temples. "They are convinced that this year is my year and that I am going to find my soulmate and have heirs for the conglomerate, that sort of thing. They want to 'speed up' the process by finding my soulmate in the masquerade ball, even though I know they are hoping that I match up with one of their friends' kids, just like they did."

"They shouldn't try to speed up something that comes in its time," frowned Kenma.

"That's true, but I also want to say something in my defense. I'd like to argue in my case that I have not once tried to intervene in your love life, nor have I tried to fuel it!" exclaimed Suga.

Akaashi and Kenma turned to look at him unimpressedly.

"What about the fervent campaign you've launched to try and get me to use _Matcha!_ , Suga-san?"

"It's a good resource! You should definitely give it a-"

"Suga-san," deadpanned Akaashi. "I am not going to use _Matcha!_ to 'improve' my love life."

"I am just saying that it's _not a bad option_. It even worked perfectly for my friend!" Suga paused, frowning, as he sunk into thought. "Even though it was more of an indirect medium, [since Asahi and Noya didn't exactly meet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7668733/chapters/17464099) \- but well, as I was saying, it has a high accuracy rate! Everyone who's used it has told me they've gotten good results."

"That doesn't mean it works for everybody."

"I was just suggesting," huffed Suga. "Sorry for trying to help my friend here! It's been forever since you've seen somebody, and I want you to find love, Akaashi. In fact, Kenma, you should use it t-!"

"No thanks, I think I'll pass," Kenma said.

"What about you, Suga-san?" asked Akaashi. "What about your love life?"

For a while, Suga looked mildly shocked, taken aback. However, after a few blinks and an awkward laugh, he flashed them both a shy smile. "M-Mine?"

"Yes, Suga-san. You ought not to be so selfless all the time. What about your love? What about your happiness? That means something too," said Akaashi, his eyes meaningfully looking into Suga's warm brown ones. "It's always good to look out for others, but you should look after yourself too!"

Suga was speechless and his mouth briefly made an 'o' shape, in surprise. "My love life? Well, I'd never really taken much - oh, look at the time!"

Akaashi knew that was perhaps one of the most cliché excuses of the book, but as he turned around and looked at the mint green clock in the corner of the flower shop, gears clicked in his mind and suddenly, he remembered that his next class, the one where a major test was going to be done, was coming soon.

Too soon, actually.

"Shit," he whispered (one could never swear too loudly in front of Suga - unless appropriate).

He quickly grabbed his things and stuffed them in his backpack, quickly slinging it across his back. He said goodbye to both of them, thanking Suga for his sandwiches and promising to stop by the shop again next morning, telling Kenma he'd see him in the weekend, and grabbed another of Suga's heavenly sandwiches.

Then, Akaashi rushed out, hair a dishreveled mess, back to the university.

 

* * *

 

" _Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_!" wailed Bokuto dramatically.

He launched himself forward, bursting into a loud and comicable display of desperation, kneeling down in front of his Chemistry professor dramatically, while the older man, reedy, oily-haired and with thin-rimmed glasses, looked at him unamusedly. Bokuto shot back up, his eyes morphing into his infamous "please-forgive-me" puppy eyes that had a 99% kill rate.

"Please, sensei, you can't do this to me!" he exclaimed.

The professor frowned back, sternly crossing his arms against his chest. "Bokuto-kun, you give me no choice. Your attention span is minimal in class, your notes are lacking, your performance in group projects is chaotic, your test scores are plummeting and the quality of your essays could honestly be better. I cannot pass you."

"Sensei," begged Bokuto, "I'll do anything! Plleeease! If I fail this class, I won't be able to participate in the collegiate national volleyball tournament. And I am the ace! My team needs me. I am so sure we can win this year! Like, _really_ sure. Pleeaasse! Is there nothing I can do?"

The man sighed. "Well..."

" _Well_?!" exclaimed Bokuto. He jumped hyperactively up and down, suddenly full of energy and vigor. "I'll do anything, sensei! I know I am not the brightest student...and not the most diligent...and not the most passionate, because I still don't see why I need to learn chemistry to be a future coach, but - I can work hard! Real hard!"

"Well," said his professor, "there are two tests coming up. If you do well in both of them, you wouldn't exactly jump up to become an A student, but it'd be progress. Then, you technically wouldn't be failing my class-"

"Great! Then I'll work super, duper hard to ace them!" Bokuto howled enthusiastically.

"-Right. But you'll have to study a lot, Bokuto-kun. Truly. Actually, there's a student I could recommend to tutor you. He is a year younger than you, but he's quite advanced in his studies," he added. "His name is Akaashi Keiji. I'll ask him tomorrow if he'll give it a shot. With his help, I'm sure you'll understand things better."

" _Hey hey hey_! All right! I am totes going to ace this! Thank you, sensei!"

"No problem, Bokuto-kun," mumbled his professor, rubbing his temples, although a kind smile lingered on his face. "But you'll also have to study on your own. I suggest you start now, if you want to be more successful and have a chance to play in that national tournament-"

"Of course! Why didn't I think about it? If I study and get a better grade, I can play volleyball. See ya, sensei! Thank you!" shouted Bokuto as he wildly grabbed his things and ran off to the one place he never thought he would go so eagerly to:

The library.

 

* * *

 

Bokuto knew the university library was uncharted territory.

It wasn't just that Bokuto had never spent more than five minutes in it (much less five minutes studying), or it wasn't just that Bokuto usually wasn't studious material and much preferred volleyball over sitting indoors all day with a book in his hands. He'd had many bad incidents in the library, although most of those had been incited by the influence of his friends.

There was that one time he and Kuroo had gotten devilishly drunk and had broken into the library at midnight, giving it a makeover that involved streamers, confetti, pink fluffy items, spray paint, silly string and a giant moose head they had somehow found in the janitor's closet. There was also that one time that he'd nearly set the library on fire by accident and the time when he and Oikawa had been trapped inside with a serial killer.

He shook his head as he opened the doors, as if to shake off his memories. He had to be brave! He couldn't let the past and all the ridiculous stuff he'd done get back to him.

Bokuto awkwardly entered and he shuffled inside, not knowing what to do. Everyone seemed engrossed in their respective tasks, whether it was working for an assignment, doing research or just plain reading. He hesitantly headed to an empty table, pulled his stuff out and grabbed his laptop, intending to make himself a nice study guide based on his professor's topics, which he had graciously provided to him.

Two minutes later, he'd travelled to the Weird Side of Tumblr there and back, watched thirty cute cat videos and had ended up drooling at a set of beautiful kneepads from Mizuno's website.

Something obviously wasn't going to work out. He sighed. Although Bokuto hadn't wanted to, he decided he would have to resort to asking the library staff for help, even though they usually had some sort of dislike for him. He rose and walked over to the counter.

A man was hunched over the desk and his features were hidden by his hair. He was apparently scribbling over something and working. He barely even noticed his presence until Bokuto gave a little indignant cough and stood patiently in front of him, waiting for them to look up.

"Good morning," the librarian said groggily.

 _Must be sleep-deprived,_ he thought. _Poor guy. He's so tired he didn't even realize it was afternoon already. What university does to one._

The man finished writing and slowly looked up to face him. Bokuto opened his mouth, about to make his request and maybe ask for a few recommendations for textbooks he could use to study for Chemistry, when -

Holy crumpets.

 

* * *

 

When he saw the man in front of him, his mind suddenly went to a word.

Komorebi - it was that untranslatable word for the sunlight that was filtered through the leaves of trees. Akaashi gazed into the man's eyes, feeling the words bounce inside his head, vaguely aware of the beating of his heart reminiscent to that of the song of a wild, passioante war drum. He found his eyes strangely addicted to those intense golden hues and their sweet, honey-like swirling depths, full of emotion and full of thought.

Komorebi was the light that persevered despite all, that survived and thrived through the boundaries and obstacles of life and nature. It was that force which sought to illuminate the lives it touched, a mystery that you wanted to uncover more and more, push away leaves to reveal the sunlight in its full grandeur. It was purity that shone even through foliage, that which heightened the senses.

The man in front of him was not a god, but he certainly did look at Akaashi as if he were one. His eyes, _those eyes_ , looked at him in complete awe, so mesmerized that Akaashi was almost afraid he had been recognized for somebody else - because how could someone look at him like that? Especially someone as stunningly breathtaking as this one.

His white-gray hair was spiked up and was filled with black streaks, all gelled up in a haphazardly organized fashion, so that he resembled a horned owl. He was a little taller than him, but extremely fit, and even under his blue shirt (which said "Owl Be Damned!") and his athletic shorts, Akaashi could see the firm lines of muscles and his lean, toned body. He also wore...leggings? He wasn't sure what they were, but they started from his knees and covered up to his thighs.

Akaashi forced himself to regain his composure, internally clearing his head and giving a few quiet sighs to breathe properly again. He tried to look not as tired and worn out as he was, by all his classes, assignments, projects, tests and this job as the librarian's assistant he had taken at the university to help pay his tuition. He looked at the man in front of him straight in the eye, just like his father had taught him, and spoke clearly.

"Hello," he said, trying to calm the storm in him, "may I help you with anything?"

The man looked back and gasped, as if Akaashi's words were a gift from the above. His eyes were still wide and admiring, looking at him fixedly. For a split moment Akaashi was afraid he would have a heart attack and he would have to call an ambulance to take him over to the ICU.

Instead, the man shouted very loudly.

"WWOOOAH, YOU HAVE GOT THE MOST BEAUTIFUL HUMAN BEING I HAVE EVER SEEN - NO, THE MOST BEAUTIFUL HUMAN BEING _THE WORLD_ HAS EVER BEEN BLESSED WITH...CAN I TOUCH YOU?!"

Akaashi froze in place.

There was _no way_.

He had imagined this moment many times before, but not like this. Not so unexpectedly, not in public and not so pleasant. He had imagined it to be awkward, clumsy, a clutter of polite greetings and handshakes with some stranger he would need to learn to love.

But this guy had somehow barraged into his life and filled him with so much warmth and familiarity, Akaashi felt as if they had known each other since forever.

So instead of being nervous, he was suddenly filled with a strange source of energy. He looked at his soulmate, his soulmate, and felt relief. The search was over. There was no hunting to be done. There needed to be no masquerade ball made. His love was found.

He broke into a soft, kind smile. "You're no less extravagant as I pictured you to be, soulmate."

The man looked at him, blinking for a few seconds, when suddenly the air seemed to go out of his lungs. He took a few steps, clutching his chest and looking at him wide-eyed, his mouth hanging open wondrously at him. Akaashi really thought he would collapse, so he leaned forward worriedly, looking at him.

"Um, are you all right?" he asked tentatively.

I broke him, he thought.

"N-No!" the man sobbed, wiping away his fat and sloppy tears, with the biggest and happiest smile on his face. He looked at Akaashi, eyes glittering with happiness. "I am not all right. I am not okay! I am not fucking okay! I can't believe it. I honestly can't believe it. This is the BEST FUCKING DAY IN MY LIFE!"

Akaashi hoped he wouldn't get fired or anything else. 

The man's loud voice boomed across the library, making most heads turn around to look at them. Some of them seemed annoyed, but most of them were curious, trying to discern what was going on right now. The man took a few strides until he was just a few inches away from Akaashi, and began jumping in place, laughing hysterically.

"I am the LUCKIEST MAN IN THE WORLD!" he whooped. "I knew waiting for so long had to mean something. I totally hit the SOULMATE JACKPOT!"

At the last words, several people whooped in response and clapping erupted. After all, soulmates were difficult to find, and they all understood it. People chattered all around them and as the cheering slowly started to die out, as did Akaashi's blushing, the man looked at him even more closely.

He continued to speak. His voice was nice - loud, boisterous and too energetic, sure, but pleasant and friendly. Like sunlight. Komorebi.

"Eight years," he said. " _Eight years_ I've tried to find you. And today, of all days, I finally did!"

"If it helps you," teased Akaashi back, "I haven't exactly spent the last almost seven years sleeping well either." He paused, and some guilt entered him. "Although it must have been difficult to try to find me, with only 'good morning' to guide yourself with."

"You have no idea," laughed the man nervously, finishing drying his eyes. "B-But that doesn't matter anymore. I-I found you! A-And my friends were right in the end, I guess. The wait was totally worth it!"

"I found you too," smiled Akaashi back. "I am glad. I would like to get to know you."

The man's eyes widened even more, if that was possible. Suddenly, he went down on one knee and looked at him, his golden eyes pleading and nervous, but excited and daring.

"Please, go out with me!" he exclaimed. "Um, at least for a date! I'd also like to get to know you!"

He blushed, his cheeks turning rosy. How embarrassing was this?

Akaashi deadpanned. "If I knew your name first, I might consider it."

The man got up and groaned. "Oh no, I am so sorry! I knew I was going to mess it up. I was too direct, was I? I am so sorry! I didn't want to make it seemed forced, and I know it's sudden, but-"

"I was kidding," smiled Akaashi. "Of course I'll go out with you. But I _would_ like to know your name. I'd appreciate being able to call you something as generic as 'soulmate'."

"Name - oh, right! A name, yeah. I totally know what that is. A name. Yeah, it's something I have. I totally have one," the man fumbled with his words.

He offered a hand and bowed dramatically. "Bokuto Koutarou, third year!"

"Nice to meet you, Bokuto-san," Akaashi replied, taking the hand. "I'm Akaashi Keiji."

"Akaashi?" Bokuto asked. "Whoa! You're that guy my Chem professor told me to go for tutoring. I suck! And a lot. I just don't get the sciences. It's so hard! I am so happy you're my tutor - you are going to help me, right?"

"I wouldn't let this be the last of us, would I? I'd be more than happy to help you. Chemistry is not one of my favorite subjects either, but I am good at it," he replied.

"Excellent! I-I mean, great!" Bokuto beamed. "So, that date..."

"Ah, yes. How about today?"

" _Today_?"

"I-I mean, any day is fine," said Akaashi awkwardly. "But tomorrow is my birthday and my family will most likely want to throw me a grand party, so the preparations will last the whole day. And I would like to get to know you as soon as possible."

"Tomorrow's your birthday?!" exclaimed Bokuto. He sighed, pacing back and forth, already twiddling his thumbs nervously. "Oh no - I mean, it's amazing! Congratulations! But how am I going to get you a gift? My schedule is packed! And I want to give you something special..."

"Sorry," laughed Akaashi. "I'm not making it easy for you. Besides, we've just met. You don't need to give me anything-"

"Nonsense! What kind of soulmate would I be if I didn't do anything for the day you were born? I have to give you something. And I'll be the first one to wish you happy birthday, you'll see! But...for that we'd have to exchange numbers, right?" Bokuto looked at him abruptly and groaned again. "Oh no - I am sorry! I am doing everything wrong. I am getting ahead of myself. _Again_."

"You're not getting ahead," Akaashi replied. "It's okay. I am excited too. So...when do you want the date to be?"

"The date-? Oh! Today is fine! Yeah, it's cool. Like, a pre-date of sorts? Because...um, I am not really dressed to impress right now, am I? And I have nothing planned out, but - um, do you mind if I go grab my stuff. Yeah, just need to grab my stuff. Is that OK?" he asked, smiling nervously.

"You're free to do whatever you want, Bokuto-san. I am not going anywhere," Akaashi smiled back.

Bokuto walked over to his desk to organize the mountain of school materials and stuff he had, and while he did that, Akaashi took the opportunity to whip out his phone and send out a quick text to Kenma.

 

* * *

 

 **[sent at 3:45 P.M.]** hey kenma

 **[sent at 3:45 P.M.]** hi 

**[sent at 3:45 P.M.]** congrats 

**[sent at 3:45 P.M.]** you know??

 **[sent at 3:45 P.M.]** i had a feeling 

**[sent at 3:45 P.M.]** ...

 **[sent at 3:45 P.M.]** oh wow

 **[sent at 3:45 P.M.]** remind me not to think of anything private or too personal when i'm around you. when did you become a psychic?

 **[sent at 3:46 P.M.]** well, am i right? so how is this guy? 

**[sent at 3:46 P.M.]** ah

 **[sent at 3:46 P.M.]** i think he is too much to describe just in words

 **[sent at 3:46 P.M.]** but well, i'll try to be brief. he's certainly an interesting character. he has this huge, gelled, really complex horned-owl style hairstyle going on and he is really hyperactive and energetic and really way too loud, but i am not surprised. he is no less extravagant and unique than i expected him to be. i mean, i really don't know him, but i am really excited to! he seems the really sweet and goofy type, and he is such an embarrassing romantic. can u believe that he asked me out on a date right now while kneeling down? i think there's much more to him though. like a more serious and focused side that he hides and stuff. i also think he plays volleyball, because his bag is mizuno. i mean, that could mean anything but i am sure he plays volleyball because he already has something on his knees - are those leggings?? or kneepads? i don't even know. might as well find out in the future.

 **[sent at 3:46 P.M.]** oh? 

**[sent at 3:46 P.M.]** you seem to like him 

**[sent at 3:46 P.M.]** you think??

 **[sent at 3:46 P.M.]** yeah. well, there's the fact that you've written more in that 1 text than u have all year 2 anyone. 

**[sent at 3:46 P.M.]** that's not true!!

 **[sent at 3:46 P.M.]** but also, i think you genuinely like him. u two sound like polar opposites, but 'opposites attract' I guess? u seem to really admire him, even though u just met, and i think u will enjoy getting to know him even more throughout the course of your life. 

**[sent at 3:47 P.M.]** wow kenma that's really sweet. thanks.

 **[sent at 3:47 P.M.]** whatever makes you happy 

**[sent at 3:47 P.M.]** are you going on a train now?

 **[sent at 3:47 P.M.]** yeah i'm done with all my classes for the day, so i am taking one to eat dinner w/ my friend shoyou

 **[sent at 3:47 P.M.]** maybe you'll meet your soulmate in that train today

 **[sent at 3:47 P.M.]** i really doubt that, keiji 

**[sent at 3:47 P.M.]** today might just be your day of luck

 **[sent at 3:47 P.M.]** i haven't been having the best day today tbh 

**[sent at 3:47 P.M.]** and i'm not in the mood for anything frivolous 

**[sent at 3:47 P.M.]** so if our encounter were today, it would be pretty badly timed 

**[sent at 3:47 P.M.]** hm. would you say it would be...

 **[sent at 3:47 P.M.]** keiji, no, please 

**[sent at 3:47 P.M.]** ... _cat-astrophic_?

 **[sent at 3:47 P.M.]** bye keiji

 **[sent at 3:48 P.M.]** i cannot talk to u right now 

**[** **sent at 3:48 P.M.]** go spend time with your soulmate

 

* * *

 

"Hi! Haha, I'm done. Sorry, I'm new to this whole soulmate thing."

Bokuto stood in front of him with a beaming smile, like a proud Boy Scout waiting for a new badge to be put on his chest. He was much more confident and looked neater than before, his backpack betraying none of the chaos inside it.

"Well, I don't see more than one soulmate line, do I?" asked Akaashi jokingly.

Bokuto flushed and his confidence went down the drain, "U-Umm, n-no! I-I know some people who have several soulmate lines, b-but I just have one! I just have one! Haha, just one, and it's you!"

"There's no need to be so flustered around me, Bokuto-san," he smiled, putting a soothing hand on top of Bokuto and hoping he wasn't going too far for a first encounter. Although Bokuto did look like he was going to melt because of that one touch.

"Sorry," he replied. "I-I am usually really smooth when I speak, but I am just nervous! And I am really, really happy."

"I am nervous too," admitted Akaashi. "So that makes two of us. Ready to go?"

"Actually," said Bokuto sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "I know I promised we would hang out. But I have volleyball practice. I-I mean, it's not that I value you less than volleyball! Even though it is my favorite thing in the world...Sorry! I've just met you and I already feel you're my most important thing! But I absolutely cannot miss on my volleyball. The point is that we have a big tournament coming up and I have to train really hard, and I really want to spend time with you as soon as possible, but-"

"I've waiting for seven years now," said Akaashi, smiling. "I don't think waiting a little more will do me any harm. How long is practice?"

"Wooah, Akaashi, you're the best! You're so nice and understanding and everything," Bokuto gasped, jumping up and down enthusiastically. "It's two hours today. So I'll be done by around 5:30 P.M. more or less. Do you know where the gym is? Yeah? Okay! Then, I'll wait for you outside."

"Sounds good," nodded Akaashi.

"But wait...Where would we go?" asked Bokuto.

Akaashi leaned into his ear and whispered, his breath hot and sweet against his sensitive ear. He didn't know what this impulse, this electricity inside, surged from. He didn't know where this boldness suddenly come from. It was as if he were intoxicated with something beyond his mere human senses, as if he were a puppet, being controlled by a power with no tangible form. " _Surprise me_."

Bokuto smiled back, golden eyes already so full of love and adoration, that they flooded Akaashi with more of that strange thing that left him so intoxicated, so hypnotized. That something that left him more breathless than anyone had done before. His lips curled into a flirtatious look, dark and coy.

"As you wish."

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to check out my new Tumblr account at: [OwlBeDamned](http://bardandminstrel.tumblr.com/) !! :)
> 
> Ahhhh I did it! I survived the writing process, the editing process and the final edits! Yay! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing, anyways! :) BokuAka is adorable, and this is the start of other similar Soulmate AU! fics I am going to write as part of a series. 
> 
> Also, I apologize for sudden OOC Akaashi at the end. All of a sudden he's so coy and flirty and I don't know what I was thinking but I liked it!! Akaashi knows what he wants. ;)
> 
> (Brownie points if you know who Moniwa's friend is, who has a soulmate line of an ellipsis)


End file.
